2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Behind The Scenes - March(2012)
March is going to be, by far, our biggest and busiest month. Not only are we very close to finishing what we need for Pre-Alpha, but the actual testing stage is soon to come! The first thing on our list to complete for March is the "surprise", an unheard of update being kept secret by the server developers. Finishing this surprise will push us towards Pre-Alpha in a very large way. One thing I will reveal about this surprise is that it directly influences Pre-Alpha and huge improvements are being done in this surprise. Next on the list for March is to completely finish the skills that have not yet been completed. You can track which have been done and which are close to being done on our project thread here. The major skills that need finishing is the long awaited Cooking, Agility, Runecrafting, and Farming, each of which are already nearly finished. We also want to fit in Pest Control for Pre-Alpha which has recently been talked about a lot on the forums. Besides that, we will begin preparing for the actual launch of Pre-Alpha. ''Mod Vayken's progress with the Farming skill''Unfortunately, Pre-Alpha will not come out in March, but we still have some good news for those desperate to log in. This month we will have another Stability Test similar to the one we had in February. This time around though, we will not be playing a minigame. Instead, we will open the wilderness and the towns bordering it to test stability while you can enjoy our combat system. The Stability Test in March will be much better than the one we had in February because we have much improved our stability in the server already, and Mod Blake, our latest developer, will be doing massive improvements to it which is included in the "surprise". Another huge event that will take place in March is that we will hit 100,000 members. None of us, even I, saw this coming at such a fast rate. We're growing 1,000 - 1,500 members on a daily basis and the amount of support we're getting from all of you is amazingly helpful and encouraging to keep us motivated and upbeat. So before we hit 100,000 and have a separate announcement on that, the team would like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for making this possible. When it comes to the website-sided part of RS2006, the website developers will be improving things to prepare ourselves for the bright future. We also plan on adding features that aren't visible to the public eye that will help the staff organize things in a better and easier way. Something that will arrive soon will be the Hiscores which we want available for Pre-Alpha and on to see who will raise to the top fastest. The team will also be adding the Knowledge base and other handy features to the website which may or may not replace the current Wiki we have unless it becomes more active. The reason why Pre-Alpha is not yet here is because of the massive amounts of preparation needed to satisfy our huge player base. Just before March we hit 85,000 members, 52,000 of which are unique members (different people). We have to take into consideration a list of things before we have any testing stage. One thing I do want is to have Pre-Alpha out as soon as possible before we get any larger. Make sure to follow us on other social networks to keep up with smaller updates (like this Behind the Scenes) on our Twitter account, and make sure to subscribe to our YouTube channel as well to see, visually, the updates we've been making. Mod Vault Head of RS2006 Category:2006scape